kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Mekakucity Actors
This article is about the TV anime. For the album, see Mekakucity Actors (album). Mekakucity Actors (メカクシティアクターズ Mekakushiti Akutāzu) is an anime television series produced by the studio Shaft in collaboration with Aniplex of America and 1st PLACE, directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and Yuki Yase, and based on Jin's Kagerou Project.Tower Records Twitter The series has 12 episodes.Mekakucity Actors: Official Website It is a sequel to the Musichttp://mekakushidan.com/category/music/story_music, Mangahttp://mekakushidan.com/category/comic/sub_comic[[69. Mekakucity Actors]], and Novelhttp://mekakushidan.com/category/novel/sub_novel Routeshttp://mekakushidan.com/category/animation/sub_animation. At the premiere of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie -Rebellion-'' in America, Shinbo stated that they were working on finishing off their current series ''Kizumonogatari and that once that was set, the production of Mekakucity Actors would start (It is worth noting that this was not the case, as the films didn't release until 2016-2017). It was later announced that the anime's broadcasting would start on the April 12, 2014http://otakomu.jp/archives/67037.html at midnight. The anime broadcasted on TokyoMX, BS11, and Niconico. Jin stated, in the interview found in Comic Gene's February 2014 issue, that he would be the scriptwriter of the anime, as well as managing the background music himself, as suggested by Akiyuki Shinbo, and that the story of the anime will be slightly different from the Manga and Novel. The character designs are done by Genichirou Abe. The theme song of the anime is daze by MARiA from GARNiDELiA and composed by Jin. The ending song is days performed by Lia. The music videos for both were done by by Sidu.rnokimi.tumblr.com (Fan Post) On June 9, 2019, Jin said he wants to make a novel version of Mekakucity Actors before going on to Kagerou Daze No.9, as he said there are things he hasn't been able to depict for a long time, and wants to try his best to convey them.https://twitter.com/jin_jin_suruyo/status/1137581581726437376 Summary : A story based on the popular series of songs by Jin titled "Kagerou Project". Shintaro Kisaragi – a NEET who shut himself inside his room for 2 years – has been living his life normally until he met a cyber girl named Ene, who appeared in his computer screen when someone anonymously sent him a mysterious e-mail one year ago. One day, Ene messes with Shintaro's computer, which causes the computer to break and forces Shintaro to enter the outside world for the first time in two years. He heads to the department store, where a group of criminals break in and hold the people inside hostage for ransom. Here he comes in contact with a group of teenagers calling themselves the "Mekakushi Dan" (メカクシ団?, lit. "Blindfold Gang"), who stop the robbery with their mysterious eye powers and force Shintaro into joining their group. Episodes :Main Article: Mekakucity Actors Episodes Commercials "Mekakucity Actors" Anime CM 01|Mekakucity Actors CM Ene "Mekakucity Actors" Anime CM 02|Mekakucity Actors CM Marry "Mekakucity Actors" Anime CM 03|Mekakucity Actors CM Kido "Mekakucity Actors" Anime CM 04|Mekakucity Actors CM Konoha "Mekakucity Actors" Anime CM 05|Mekakucity Actors CM Momo "Mekakucity Actors" Anime CM 06|Mekakucity Actors CM Kano "Mekakucity Actors" Anime CM 07|Mekakucity Actors CM Hibiya "Mekakucity Actors" Anime CM 08|Mekakucity Actors CM Seto "Mekakucity Actors" Anime CM 09|Mekakucity Actors CM Shintaro "Mekakucity Actors" Anime CM 10|Mekakucity Actors CM Ayano メカクシティアクターズ 番宣映像（アニメver）|Mekakucity Actors Anime PV メカクシティアクターズ 番宣映像（実写ver）|Mekakucity Actors Live PV アニメ「メカクシティアクターズ」新PV公開|Mekakucity Actors Anime PV See also *Mekakucity Actors Episodes *Mekakucity Actors Blu-ray & DVD *Kagerou Daze -in a day's- *Mekakucity Reload References }} Category:All pages Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Routes